Distâncias Mínimas
by Lilibeth
Summary: Ele se sente melhor nas sombras, afastado de todos, tem a alma dividida entre a escuridão e a luz, e vive para cumprir um único objetivo.Mas quem tem alma, mesmo que duvide dela, sempre pode ser tocado por sentimentos.


Título : Distâncias Mínimas

Autor: Lilibeth

Beta: Marck Evans

Par/Personagem: Snape

Classificação: PG-13

Nº. palavras: 1.514

Resumo: _"Um texto morcego se guia por ecos" Paulo Leminski _

Disclaimer: tudo é da loira má, a mais rica do mundo. Menos a perversão.

Avisos : Parabéns, Marck Evans. Como muita gente eu fui sacana o suficiente para pedir para você betar seu presente de aniversário... Mas esse Snape é seu. Só seu.

Desafio 178 (Marck Evans) : Ele se sente melhor nas sombras, afastado de todos, tem a alma dividida entre a escuridão e a luz, e vive para cumprir um único objetivo.  
Mas quem tem alma, mesmo que duvide dela, sempre pode ser tocado por sentimentos.

**Distâncias Mínimas  
**

_um texto morcego  
se guia por ecos  
um texto texto cego  
um eco anti anti anti antigo  
um grito na parede rede rede  
volta verde verde verde  
com mim com com consigo  
ouvir é ver se se se se se_

_  
__**Paulo Leminski**_

Moldado por ventos e fúria desde o ventre, cresci para me tornar nada. A melhor definição do que eu poderia ser. (Isso se alguém ousasse tentar me definir, o que é impossível.) Tento ser tão irascível quanto possível, para que ninguém se aproxime e entre em minha desconfortável zona de conforto. Não quero sofrer, nem ser alvo de prováveis idílios românticos de qualquer outro estudante idiota que porventura sonhe em me redimir da minha falta de lavagem de cabelos. Não gosto de lavar nem os cabelos, nem o resto, e ponto final. Para o que faço, quando menos puder ser percebido ou detectado por um cheiro em particular (mesmo estando a milímetros da pessoa), melhor. Sou um espião. Uma ameba, que não deve ser vista ou sentida. Só quando o efeito devastador da minha existência naquela vida puder dar o golpe final e matá-lo sem misericórdia. Rápida e silenciosamente, de preferência. Sem vestígios. Sem sentimentos. Mas, de preferência, com muita dor.

Porque eu sou um espião. Duplo.

E dos bons.

Além do que, à parte de toda essa argüição mental, eu odeio tomar banho.

Simples assim.

E o que mais desejo, do fundo do meu ser (porque alma eu não sei se um dia tive) é que ninguém se aproxime o suficiente para descobrir a fraude que eu sou. Fraude. Uma sonserina, fedida e verdolenga fraude. Ah, sim... sou o melhor Mestre de Poções de todo o Reino Unido, isso é inquestionável. (provavelmente, a melhor razão porque continuo vivo até hoje, com esse Lord que escolhi para dar o poder da minha vida e da minha morte. Como decisões adolescentes são sempre tão intensas e estúpidas, por Merlin!) Mas, ainda assim, uma fraude. Não respeito minhas próprias decisões, nem arco com a responsabilidade delas. Finjo que sim, e finjo bem... mas já mudei tantas vezes de lado, que nem mesmo eu sei direito de que lado estou.

Até estar em batalha.

Aí sei claramente a que senhor devo obedecer.

Ao que estiver mais próximo.

Porque é essa proximidade com aquele que é meu Lord é que me mantém vivo.

Igualmente simples.

Igualmente macabro, mas sobreviver é minha profissão. E minha filosofia de vida. Ou o que sobrou dela.

Esse pequeno espaço de tempo que sigo das masmorras até o Grande Salão são o único real momento que me permito pensar em mim. Historicamente, é o único lugar onde nunca fui atacado.

O caminho que conduz à entrada do ninho das serpentes é o lugar mais seguro de toda a existência de um espião. Interessante.

Como interessante é minha vida, quando se olha do lado de fora. Mas para mim não há fora e dentro. Tudo é uma mesma maldição, uma mesma bagunça sentimental onde o que sobrou fui eu. Pai trouxa, violento. Mãe bruxa, apaixonada. Resultado : outro Prince, abandonado. Equação simples, resposta nem tanto.

Como a maioria dos meus sonserinos. Histórias sempre tão parecidas, as que chegam à casa das víboras. A saga da casa Slytherin parece ter uma única matemática, a da dor.

Só um escapou.

E escapou porque quis.

Talvez seja isso que o torne diferente.

Talvez seja isso que finalmente determine a final dessa porcaria toda.

Talvez – e isso é apenas e tão somente um talvez – ele seja realmente um escolhido.

E eu sigo pelo corredor gelado me enganando que a única coisa que me faz defender esse moleque até as ultimas conseqüências seja isso.

E não seus olhos verdes.


End file.
